Hear the Thriller
by wolfinsheepsclothing-026
Summary: Seph decides to take a walk, and sing.


Hear the Thriller

Seph grabbed her sneakers and tied them on. As a last minute thought she grabbed her fedora, "Hmm, Bane won't mind" she said and plopped it on her head, careful to slip her ears into their respectful holes. After saying bye to her mom she slipped out the door and began her long trek to Bane's house. Once she closed the door she looked around. "Hmm, guess no one here likes Spring much." she said referring to the citizens of Halloween Town.

Everyone was either inside or just lying in the shadows. It was true the ghouls and beasts hated Spring. Flowers, good feeling, and absolutely nothing scary. Even Jack was inside his manor avoiding the bright sunlight. The band on the other hand were still playing. A creepy tune, but fun all the same. In fact it reminded Seph of a song she listened to once. She smiled and started humming the other instrumentals of the song. Then she started to sing a bit, softly at first,

"It's close to midnight

And something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight

You see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream

But terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
You're paralyzed"

She smiled and sang a little louder

"'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight"

This caught the attention of a few vampires and a witch

"You hear the door slam

And realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand

And wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes

And hope that this is just imagination, girl  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time"

She began to put a skip in her step and dance a little

"'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance

Against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight"

Without meaning to Seph now had most of the town following her, but she was to engrossed the song to notice

"Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time  
(they're open wide)  
This is the end of your life"

Some of the crows who had heard this song once or twice in the human world began to sing along too

"They're out to get you,

There's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you

Unless you change the number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together,

Yeah.  
All through the night

I'll save you from the terror on the screen,  
I'll make you see

That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight"

She sang loudly now, so loud that even Jack could hear her in his tower. He looked out and saw Seph, with the whole town stalking behind her.

"'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight"

Some of the crows kept singing, but Seph's voice changed and went down to a raspy, scary tone.

"Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize your neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grisly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller"

All the town stopped when she started to sing like this. During her time here she had never sounded like that, some of them were even a bit scared of her. Jack who had heard the whole thing also froze, then she laughed. A long, evil laugh that would have made Oogie tremble. Once she was done laughing she walked up to Bane's house, opened the door, walked inside, and let it close behind her, bouncing a little until it finally shut.

-The End- 


End file.
